(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to the grooming of pet nails. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools for grinding and polishing the nails of a pet, such as a dog, after trimming.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a partial view of an animal paw 2, e.g., a dog's paw. Located at the distal end of paw 2 is nail 4, which contains quick or kwick 6. Kwick 6 is where the blood supply to the nail is maintained. Both nail 4 and kwick 6 grow with time. As part of the regular grooming process, or because of various medical conditions, it is often necessary to trim animal nails. During nail trimming, it is important that the kwick not be damaged.
FIG. 1b shows paw 2 and nail 4 after nail 4 has been trimmed along line 10. Because pet nails are typically thick and hard, the edge surrounding cut 10 can be very sharp and dangerous for the pet and for others. As a result, it is often necessary to use a file or a rotary drum sander to grind away, smooth, or debur the sharp edge of the nail. Using a file can be time consuming because of the nail's thickness and because of the animal's desire to move. Using a drum sander can also be time consuming, and requires care and skill to avoid grinding away too much nail and damaging the kwick, which can result in pain, bleeding, and tissue damage.
It is to these problems that the present invention is directed.